Nuestras Aventuras
by My Unique World
Summary: Ellos tambien tienen historias que contar. Ellos tambien tienen aventuras que vivir.   Tercera Generacion
1. Nuestra primera escapada

**Disclaimer****: **sigo sin llamarme Joanne, ni soy británica, ni rubia, ni madre, ni dueña del mundo de Harry Potter, si lo fuera Sirius estaría aquí conmigo, bailando con una falda hawaiana y un sostén de cocos.

**Nota de la autora: **Nuestras Aventuras es un conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y One-Shots independientes con momentos en la vida de los chicos de la tercera generación, con los mismos personajes de Nana Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nuestra primera escapada.<strong> Dominique.

Sábado 1:00 A.m. Hogsmeade.

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. _A veces me sorprende como mi sarcasmo impregna incluso mis pensamientos.

Estoy completamente empapada, tengo frío, hay una sustancia viscosa en mi pelo. Molly esta masomenos en las mismas condiciones. Salvo por un pequeño, pequeñito detallito, su pelo esta _verde._ No tenemos idea de donde están los zoquetes de mis primos y mi hermano. ¡Ah! Por poco me olvido. Es la una de la mañana y estamos en medio de Hogsmeade. Pero ustedes _obviamente _no saben como llegamos aquí ¿verdad? Pues mejor empecemos por el principio…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Miércoles 7 A.m. Sala común de Ravenclaw.

Eran las 7 así que casi nadie se había levantado. Hacía ya dos semanas que estaba en Hogwarts con mis primos. Ni siquiera me detuve a esperar a Louis, ese chico duerme como piedra. Bueno, en algo debía ser _no-elegante_. Baje tranquila las escaleras, y cuando llegue al vestíbulo me encontré con Meme, era ya una costumbre llegar al Gran Salón juntas y si era demasiado temprano (parece que teníamos un cronómetro conectado, si yo me levantaba a las 8:00, ella también, si a las 5:00 igual.) y no había nadie, nos sentábamos juntas; si ya habían bajado nuestras compañeras, cada cual a su lado. Como ese día el lugar estaba casi vacío nos sentamos juntas en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde vimos a Lysander desayunando.

-Hola Sander, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola chicas. Bien ¿y ustedes?

-Bien- conteste yo.

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar, siendo que mi padre aún no se digna a mandarme una carta.

-Tranquila, dale tiempo Meme, no debe ser sencillo para él.

-Además, Brownie Girl, solo esta conmocionado, si hasta tío Ron te apoya. No falta nada para que mi padrino te hable y se disculpe.

Molly nos vio con una sonrisa a ambos. Esto de estar en Slytherin le había hecho un revoltijo en la cabeza. Hacía una semana que Jimmy le había pedido perdón por haberla ignorado. Así que calculo que tío Percy le mandara pronto una carta, después de todo Molly es su niñita.

-Mamá dice que ayer fue a la Madriguera- agrego Lyssan mostrándonos la carta que estaba leyendo antes- dice que parece que la Señora Weasley ya puso un tope. Tres días. Si antes de eso el tío Perce no te pide disculpas dejara que tío George lo use de conejillo de Indias.

Compartimos una mirada que trataba de ser seria, pero terminamos por estallar en risas de solo imaginar lo que pasaría si la dichosa carta no llegaba. Ardería Troya de mano de Molly Weasley Prewett.

Desayunamos entre risas y bromas hasta que vimos cinco cabezas despeinadas llegar corriendo hasta nosotros, y una chica riéndose detrás.

Frente nuestro estaban unos enojados Louis, James, Fred, Lorcan y Thomas, todos despeinados y con las mejillas rojas, por correr. Detrás de ellos estaba una sonriente Serena.

Mejor se los presento.

James II Sirius Potter Weasley, mi primo y uno de mis mejores amigos. Gryffindor, es un creído y un bromista. Es, por así decirlo, el líder de los merodeadores 2.0, se encarga de planear las bromas. Todos dicen que es una combinación de James Potter y Sirius Black. Físicamente se parece mucho a tío trueno*, tiene cabello de un color caoba oscuro, que desde que tengo memoria esta divorciado de cualquier peine. Una sonrisa arrogante y ojos chocolate como los de mi tía Ginny. Es cazador aunque también juega bien como buscador.

Fred II Julian Weasley _Johnson_, mi primo y mano derecha desde que tengo memoria. Junto con James y Louis siempre han hecho explotar cualquier cosa _o persona_. Gryffindor, cazador como tía Angie y merodeador. Juntos somos los encargados de los dispositivos y pociones que utilizamos para hacerle la vida imposible a la gente. Por las fotos de nuestros tíos y padres de jóvenes, sabemos que es idéntico al Tío George y a su hermano Fred.

Louis Gerard Weasley Delacour (me estoy cansando de los nombres tan largos.) Es mi mellizo, con aires franceses. Es como mi mamá; versión hombre. Rubio, ojos azules, sin ninguna, _ninguna _peca. A veces pienso que mamá se cayó durante el embarazo hacia donde estaba yo. Efecto de la gravedad, todas las pecas de Nom (su apodo) me cayeron a mi. Resultado, una Minique ultra pecosa. Mi hermano esta en Ravenclaw como Lysander y yo, es cazador de nuestro equipo de Quidditch y merodeador. Es el de sonrisa encantadora que evita que Mcgonagall nos prenda fuego o nos expulse.

Molly II Elizabeth Weasley Becker, mi prima, mugre de la uña que es James y mi mejor amiga. Es la primera Weasley en Slytherin, es inteligente, astuta, rebelde y endemoniadamente amorosa. La adoro. Es una bonita pelirroja con ojos dorados. Alta y flaca; y cocina los mejores brownies del mundo. Ama el quidditch y los ositos de peluche. Es golpeadora, como su servidora (ósea yo) y merodeadora. Es una de las mentes maestras detrás de nuestros planes malévolos, planea rutas de escape, como borrar toda evidencia de nuestros delitos, etc.

Thomas Ezequiel Wood Bell, otro de los merodeadores 2.0. Esta en Gryffindor con Jimmy y Freddy. Tiene el cabello castaño rizado y unos ojos color miel muy bonitos. Es un chico muy carismático, con una sonrisa fácil y que adora hacer bromas, nos conocimos desde que tenemos pañales; sus padres, Katie Bell y Oliver Wood, eran compañeros de nuestros tíos en Hogwarts. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, es muy dulce.

Serena Analía Jordan Spinnet (creo que las mujeres empezaron a _obligar, _a sus hijos, a usar sus apellidos luego de la guerra, haciéndolos a todos endemoniadamente largos.) Otra de mis amigas de la infancia, está en Gryffindor, sus padres son Lee y Alicia Jordan (Spinnet), los padrinos de Fred. Es mi mejor amiga junto con Meme, ama las bromas, es buena en transformaciones y odia pociones. Su materia favorita es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tiene el cabello castaño largo y ojos castaños claros. Es la comentarista en los partidos de Quidditch.

Lorcan Scamander Lovegood, es otro de mis amigos. Esta en Gryffindor, ama las bromas, es todo lo contrario a su mellizo Lysander. Casi como Louis y yo. Lorcan es rubio y de ojos azules, alto, arriesgado y holgazán con todas las letras. Lysander tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos miel y con facciones varoniles como las de su hermano, salvo que él es sensato, inteligente y Ravenclaw.

Los cuatro (Lorcan, Sander, Serena y Thomas) son como Weasley´s honorarios, se la viven en nuestra casa...

¡DIABLOS! Me distraje otra vez, tengo que aprender a centrarme, como dice Rosie, uno debe mantener la concentración…

Bien, estaban los cuatro muy, pero que muy enojados y Serena muy sonriente.

-¿Qué les paso?- les pregunto Molly- parece que un Troll les hubiese dado un beso de buenos días.

-Casi- dijo con fastidio Fred mientras se sentaba a devorar cualquier cosa comestible a su alcance.

-Sucede que Serena decidió despertarnos de una manera muy _adorable-_ agrego James a mi lado comenzando a comer.

-¿A sí?- Dijo Lysander con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Se podría saber, Seri, como hiciste para despertar a las doncellas?

-Fácil. Les deje un tubo bombaluminico* en la habitación de los de primero de Gryffindor- Explico con una sonrisa.

Molly la miro anonadada y luego exploto en risas, mientras cinco miradas asesinas se dirigían a ella.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso y no me hubieses avisado- dijo cuando se calmo un poco.-Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste con Louis…

-Tome mi escoba y fui hasta su torre. Entre en su cuarto y le tire un balde de agua fría.- dijo causando que Lysander, Meme y yo nos riéramos de manera descontrolada.

**0o0o0o0o0**

En todo el día los chicos evitaron hablarle a Serena. Como dice mi nana querida, los hombres son unos orgullosos, pero al rato se les pasa. A la hora del almuerzo ya estaba todo olvidado.

Estaba yendo con Louis y Sander hacia las mazmorras para nuestra clase de pociones con Gryffindor. Cuando empezamos a descender por el corredor nos encontramos con los gryffie.

-¡Oh no! Me olvide mi ensayo de pociones en la biblioteca - dijo Serena alarmada.

-Vamos, te acompaño si quieres. ¿Vienes Lysan? – pregunto Thomas.

-Claro, ya volvemos chicos.

Cuando íbamos a medio camino, escuchamos unos gritos de voces que nos sonaban familiares.

-Déjame en paz Zabini, tu arruinaste la poción, no yo.

-Deja de mentir Weasley, ambos sabemos que apestas en pociones.- Eso era un golpe bajo, a Molly le gustaba ser la mejor en clase, aunque no tanto en conducta.

-Piérdete Zabini

-Oblígame Weasley

Cuando doblamos el recodo del corredor, pudimos ver a una Molly roja y un Zabini sonriendo de manera arrogante cerca suyo.

-Te lo advierto _Johnny- _dijo Meme con un tono contenido y filoso. Un siseo de serpiente- No seré la mejor en Pociones, pero no te olvides que sé perfectamente como dejar inconsciente a alguien, sino pregúntale a Deliway.

-Si yo solo te digo la verdad. No te avergüences, rojita. Uno siempre es malo en algo. Como tú. Mala en pociones, mala Weasley, mala serpiente, mala…

-Sera mala en pociones, pero no es _mal formada _como tu Zabini que tienes la cara de troll.- Salto James de pronto, no le hacía gracia que nadie se metiese con Molly (que era su prima favorita).

-No te metas Potter.

-Déjanos en paz Zabini.- dijo Molly con intenciones de marcharse

-No. Mejor le muestro a tu primo que no meta sus narices donde no lo llaman.

-¿Es una amenaza, imbécil?

-Es un hecho.

Todo sucedió a gran velocidad, Zabini trato de hechizar a James lanzándole un Furunculus.

-¡Protego! – grito Meme

-Expelliermus – grite, siendo coreada por Fred y Louis. Los hechizos impactaron contra Zabini y este salió disparado había atrás, cayendo inconsciente contra la pared.

Justo en ese momento tuvo que aparecer Nott, que no necesito más que ver al otro Slytherin inconsciente y a todos nosotros con las varitas en alto. Estábamos fritos.

**0o0o0o0o**

-Me decepciona de ustedes. Atacar a otro alumno, en inferioridad de condiciones, sin motivo…

-Pero profesora, él estaba insultando a Molly.

-No me interesa, tendrían que haber llamado a un profesor. Ahora el señor Zabini se encuentra inconsciente en la enfermería. Veinte puntos menos…

-¡¿Veinte puntos? Eso es demasiado, profesora si solo…

-…por cada uno. Ya les he mandado una carta a sus padres. He decidido que limpiaran el Salón de Trofeos…

-Pero profesora, el Salón de Trofeos es gigante y…

-Si no me dejan de interrumpir ahora, luego del Salón de trofeos serán los baños de chicas del 2do piso.

_Silencio mortal._

-Bien como iba diciendo, limpiaran el Salón de Trofeos a lo muggle y ayudaran a Hagrid mañana a la noche en el bosque.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Viernes. Vestíbulo principal. 6 P.m.

La salida al bosque fue el jueves después de la cena; no fue muy interesante. Sí, nos perdimos. Sí, nos dio mucho miedo. Sí, los centauros le advirtieron a James que su ego podría asfixiarlo contra los muros del castillo. Sí, Hagrid nos encontró a todos como bebes, acurrucados en la raíz de un árbol. Y sí, nos salvo de las acromántulas. Pero dentro de todo fue una salida tranquila. Si la comparamos con el castigo de tía Herms y tío trueno a nuestra misma edad, está bien.

Luego de la cena nos dirigimos los cinco a cumplir con el castigo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Viernes. Salón de Trofeos. 10:30.

Eran como las diez y algo. Meme y yo estábamos limpiando los trofeos de Quidditch y Louis los de los Premios Anuales. Claro, James_ Soy-el-ombligo-del-mundo_ Potter y Fred_ tengo-una-pereza-que-me-impide-mover-uno-de-mis-preciosos-dedos _Weasley se echaron en el piso a descansar.

-Me aburro- dijo James

-¿Por qué no te pones a limpiar trofeos? Es tan divertido – dijo Meme con ironía.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a Hogsmeade?

-¡Ay James! Y yo que creía que algo de materia gris te quedaba. Estamos en primero tonto, y las salidas no son a las 11 p.m. de la noche, como para que nos colemos.

_-¡_Ay! Primas mías, tienen tanto que aprender.-dijo y miro a Fred

-¿Qué harían si les dijésemos que tenemos en nuestro poder la capa de invisibilidad del gran Harry Potter, y el mapa del merodeador?

-Diría que sí tía Ginny lo descubre los matara, que tío Harry los matará y Tía Angie matara _o castrara_ a tío Harry por dejarles el mapa y la capa. Luego tal vez haya una muerte familiar en masa, en la que tía Ginny matara a la Tía Ginny, luego Tío George se vengará y la matará. Luego tío Ron lo matará así sucesivamente. Luego figurara en los libros de Historia como la muerte de cabelleras pelirrojas en masa.

-Ya, perfecto. Entonces vamos.

-¿Acaso estás loco o no entiendes Español?- le dije- no se me antoja limpiar el baño de Myrtle y a ver si consiguen que limpiemos el Gran Salón de paso.

-Yo voy- dijo Louis. _Traidor._

-Vamos, Minique, será divertido- me dijo con una sonrisa Molly. Mientras los otros tres hacían pucheritos. _Tramposos, cuatro contra uno. ¿Dónde está el honor Gryffindor y todas esas idioteces? Bueno, yo he hecho cosas parecidas… _

-De acuerdo. Ustedes ganan.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Viernes. 11:10. Pasillo de la Bruja Tuerta.

Andábamos los cuatro de manera muy sigilosa por el pasillo. Decidimos no usar la capa, porque no entrabamos los cinco debajo, pero mirábamos constantemente el mapa, para evitar que Filch y su gata nos atraparan.

Cuando llegamos a la estatua, James se acerco con su varita y murmuro algo que no llegamos a escuchar, me imagino un conjuro de revelación. De pronto la joroba de la estatua se abrió dejando ver un tobogán. Bajamos los cinco por allí hasta un túnel. Por lo que alcanzamos a ver era muy largo, y oscuro; por suerte no había manera de perderse porque había un solo camino.

Luego de cómo media hora, llegamos a una escalerita, y en el techo del túnel, que allí era más bajo había una trampilla. Fred se adelanto y con toda confianza la abrió.

-¿Qué diablos…- empecé a decir.

-Estamos en el sótano de Honeydunks Domi ¿No es obvio? – me dijo Louis.

-¿Por qué todos saben a dónde vamos y donde estamos menos yo?- pregunte molesta.

-Porque te distraes muchos. Mi padrino (Harry) siempre nos cuenta de Hogwarts – Me dijo Louis.

-Vengan, salgamos.

Fuera del sótano, estaba el mostrador. Con un alohamora salimos por la puerta principal a la calle. No es que pudiésemos ir a muchas partes a la noche, siendo alumnos de primero. _Que no deberían estar allí._

-Vengan aquí- nos dijo Meme guiándonos por las callejuelas del pueblo.

Entonces distinguí donde estábamos. En Cabeza de Puerco. El viejo de Aberforth nos conocía y no nos iba a acusar.

Entramos al local. Según _maman _antes era un local sucio y descuidado, pero ahora era limpio y amplio. Con una acogedora decoración y varios magos tomándose una hidromiel. Nos acercamos a la barra donde vimos a un hombre mayor, con barba y ojos azules.

-¡Abie! – dijeron con emoción James y Meme

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué hacen ustedes cinco acá?

-Nada, solo salimos a pasear- dijo Louis con aire de inocente.

-Claro, y yo soy el novio de Celestina Warbeck- pero son hijos de quienes son. No podía esperar menos. ¿Les sirvo algo?

-¿Qué tal un whisky de fuego?- dijo Louis

Meme y yo lo vimos con la boca abierta.

-Está bien, pero para las chicas unas cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Acaso estás loco? –dijo Meme fuera de sí- son niños de 11 años. ¿Whisky de fuego? Nana te matara. Tía Ginny y tía Angie te mataran. Y te lo habrás ganado solito. Y ni el abuelo Arthur te podrá salvar. Sufrirás lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Harán que las cabras se coman tus restos! ¡Y luego quemaran a las pobres cabras! ¡Todo por darle a estos estúpidos alcohol para hombres mayores!-Sorprendentemente dijo eso sin respirar.

-Son hombres. Qué cometan errores y lo arreglen como hombres.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Viernes. 12:50 a.m. Cabeza de Puerco.

Luego de eso trajo el pedido y se marchó. James y Louis tomaron los vasos y se los llenaron con su bebida. Fred los miraba como se servían el whisky. En el fondo, creo que su sentido común le gritaba que estaba por cometer una locura. Finalmente, con cara de resolución, tomo el vaso lo llenó, y se lo bajó de una.

Meme y yo tomábamos nuestras cervezas tranquilas, y por el rabillo veíamos como los chicos se reían cada vez más alto y tontamente.

De la nada, Fred se levanto y grito cosas incomprensibles, y salió hacia la calle, mientras James y Louis se reían a más no poder. Con Molly nos miramos aterrorizadas y salimos tras nuestro primo.

-¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¿Adónde diablos vas?- le pregunte mientras se alejaba de la calle principal del pueblo.

-Jaaaames dishe que no puu-puedo entrar a la Casa de los Gritos y sobrevivir. ¡Pedo yo soy Frrred Weadley II y clado que pue-puedo!

-Fred, no hagas una locura.- Dijo Meme con voz dulce- ¿Tienes sueño verdad? –Él solo asintió- Vamos a dormir, volvamos al castillo y dormirás todo lo que quieras.- En este momento me alegre que mi prima fuese una serpiente, su astucia tal vez podría salvar nuestros traseros.

-¡No! Yo voy a…- entonces Molly se le acerco, le pego un puñetazo, y Fred cayo dormido.

_O tal vez su gancho derecho._

-¿Qué? De alguna forma tenemos que llevarlo al castillo- dijo mientras yo la miraba boquiabierta. -Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos con los otros?

Estaba por contestarme cuando vimos a un tambaleante James llegar hasta nosotras.

-¡Moooooooolly! - canturreo. - Meme, ¿Pod qué? ¿Pod que me mentiste? - Se sentó en el suelo como un niño y empezó a fingir un llanto muy dramático mientras Molly lo miraba desconcertada.

-Ya James. Deja de llorar, lo que sea que hice mal lo arreglare.- Meme le hablaba como a un bebe.

-No puedes- Lloriqueo él.- Estas en hip- Sly-hip-the-hip-rinnn, y eso hip- no lo puedes cambiar-hip.

-James sigo siendo la misma…

-¡MENTIRA! , me hip-ijiste que siempre esta-hip-ríamos juntooooooooooooos.- y entonces de la nada, Molly tenía el cabello completamente verde. James acababa de tener un desborde de magia.

-¡MI CABELLO!- grito Meme horrorizada.

Como si fuera poco, en ese momento llego un demasiado sonriente Louis, con un balde lleno de _algo_ viscoso. De la nada se puso en frente nuestro y nos lo tiro encima.

Y volvemos al principio. No sabemos donde están ni Louis ni James; ambos salieron corriendo luego de tirarnos la cosa viscosa. Fred sigue inconsciente. Y Molly parece que piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Deben estar en la Casa de los Gritos.- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Están borrachos y eso es algo que queremos hacer desde bebes.

-De acuerdo._Wingardium Leviosa- _pronuncie el hechizo, y el cuerpo de mi primo comenzó a flotar.

Juntas avanzamos hacia la vieja _y terrorífica_ casona. A lo lejos vimos a Louis y Jimmy en el porche. Corrimos hacia ellos. Cuando nos vieron, entraron bruscamente.

Entramos detrás de ellos, y con el cuerpo de Fred delante (y tal vez se golpeo un poco la cabeza).

Nos precipitamos todos hacia al salón.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Domingo. 7:00 p.m. Salón de Trofeos.

Estamos los cinco limpiando el Salón de Trofeos, _otra vez; _de forma muggle, _con cepillos de dientes. _Resulta que Mcgonagall nos atrapo en la casona, _la maldita casona. _Estamos castigados por un mes. Llegaron diez vociferadores. Mañana toca limpiar el Gran Salón.

El lado bueno: el tío Percy ya le mando una carta a Meme.

Nos miramos entre todos y nos reímos. Si me divertí. _Solo un poco. _

- Estoy aburrido…

Y ese día un murió un trofeo, _golpeado por la cabeza de James._

* * *

><p><em>*Tío Trueno: Apodo que le pone Dominique a Harry<em>

_*Tubo bombaluminico: Es un chasco en forma de tubo, que al abrirse, empieza a soltar ruidos muy fuertes, y luces como fuegos artificiales. Solo se puede apagar si se toca un botón en su base. Cosa díficil ya que se mueve rapido por la habitacion. _

* * *

><p>Merece un review? Si llego a un review subo el siguiente (:<p>

Saludos

Micaela.


	2. Nueva familia, nueva vida

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I'm Joanne and this is my fic. Y ahora sé hablar español :D. Nah, nada de este maravilloso mundo me pertenece, _es patrimonio de la humanidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva familia, nueva vida. (<strong>_**Alyssa)**_

_Suspiro_.

El reloj marcó las once de la noche. Alyssa terminaba de doblar sus camisetas cuando Celeste entró a su habitación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Tranquila, tengo manos.- dijo en broma.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también, te quiero.

Se abrazaron. Ese abrazo representaba el cariño que se tenían. Ese abrazo era la despedida.

Alyssa había vivido en esa mansión desde los 2 años, cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión. Era tonto que siendo magos estuviesen en un avión, pero a ellos siempre les gustaron los artefactos muggles. Luego de su muerte su custodia paso a manos de su tío. Marcus Hamilton, hermano de su madre.

Una vez llego a la mansión de Pennsylvania, la encargada de criarla fue Celeste, la cocinera. Ella constituía toda la familia que Alyssa jamás había conocido. Su tío jamás se intereso en ella, vivía viajando aunque siempre le mandaba regalos costosos. No podía culparlo. Era un hombre ya mayor que había perdido a su esposa en un accidente. La pérdida de su amada había dejado a un hombre huraño y amargado tras de sí.

Ahora hacia una semana, Marcus había sufrido un infarto, que lo había enviado a los dominios de la muerte.

Alyssa no quería romper a llorar, pero ahora tendría que separarse de Celeste, la persona que siempre la había cuidado y de la mansión que ella consideraba su hogar. Rompió el abrazo, y le seco las lágrimas a su querida amiga.

-¿Me puedes hacer un té? Tengo un poco de hambre.

-De acuerdo, te espero abajo.

Ella solo asintió.

Se paro frente al espejo. Su largo cabello azabache llegaba hasta media espalda, cerca de la cintura. Su piel blanca, con unas imperceptibles pecas justo bajos sus ojos. Frunció el ceño al ver esas feas ojeras bajo sus orbes celestes. Así, ojerosa y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, se sintió vulnerable.

Miro su habitación, ahora casi vacía. Todas sus cosas estaban en cajas. Sintió las lágrimas brotar. Se iba. Ya no recibiría todas las mañanas el chocolate en la cama de Celeste. Ya no iría al colegio con Brad, ni hablaría todo el día con Maya.

Por un momento se sintió libre de llorar, como no había llorado por ese tío que si bien no podía relacionarse con ella, por el dolor que acarreaba consigo mismo, había tratado de hacerla feliz en lo que podía. Lloro como no lo hizo cuando entendió que jamás daría un regalo a su padre, ni tendría una madre que la tratase como princesa. Lloro porque ya no podría pasearse por los viñedos en su escoba. Lloro porque dejaría su habitación, su refugio. Tal vez exageraba, pero para ella ese era su mundo. Su vida. Tenía 11 años, era una niña, pero era todo lo que ella conocía y amaba.

Se seco los ojos con brusquedad. Vio sobre su cómoda la carta que había recibido ayer noche junto a otra que había llegado esa misma mañana.

Se sentó en la cama a releer la primera carta.

_Ministerio de Magia Británico._

_Ministro: __Kingsley Shacklebolt. Orden de Merlín. Segunda Clase._

_Señorita Rochester:_

_El ministerio le da su más sentido pésame por la muerte de su tío. _

_Aprovechamos para, también, informarle que, dado el fallecimiento de su actual tutor legal, su custodia se le ha sido otorgada a su pariente consanguíneo más cercano: Angelina Johnson Weasley. Se conectara la chimenea de su hogar a la red Flu de Gran Bretaña, para que mañana, 7 de agosto del corriente año, a las 8 am se traslade junto con sus pertenencias a la residencia de la familia Weasley. Se le pide puntualidad para el traslado. _

_ Atte. Hermione Weasley Granger Directora del departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica. _

Esa carta la había leído nada más llegar. Por eso ya tenía todo listo para partir mañana temprano. Sabía perfectamente adonde iría.

Al parecer sus bisabuelos Joanne y Robert Hamilton habían tenido dos hijos: su abuelo Damián y la hermana de este, Eveline. Damián se había casado y tenido dos hijos: su madre Demetria y su tío Marcus. Luego de tener a sus dos hijos, había mudado a su familia a USA, lejos de su tierra natal. Mientras, Eveline se había casado y tenido una hija: Angelina Johnson.

Cuando era más pequeña, había encontrado viejas fotos de su madre de niña jugando con una chica de piel morena y largas trenzas, mientras un Marcus adolescente las miraba con aburrimiento.

El apellido Weasley tampoco le resultaba extraño. Había leído varios libros de historia, en su corta edad, como para saber sobre su participación en la Segunda Guerra que vivió Gran Bretaña. Lo que si le llamo la atención fue que compartiera apellido con la funcionaria que había enviado la carta. Se encogió de hombros, por lo que había leído los Weasley era una numerosa e importante familia de Inglaterra.

Suspiro, mientras dejaba la carta sobre su cama y abría la siguiente. Por alguna razón, entre una cosa y otra se había olvidado de leerla.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall (Orden de Merlín, segunda clase. Animaga registrada)_

_Querida señorita Alyssa Rochester:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,  
>Filius Flitwick <em>

_Subdirector._

Miró un tanto sorprendida la carta. Y triste. Siempre creyó que iría al IMW (instituto Magie und Weisheit) en Canadá; con sus amigos. Después había una lista con todos lo que necesitaría.

Dejó las cartas sobre su cama y salió de su habitación. Bajó por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. Todo el lugar tenía una decoración elegante y ostentosa.

Cruzó el vestíbulo, hacia un pasillo, pero en lugar de ir hacia el comedor fue directamente a la cocina. Allí, en la isla, la aguardaba Celeste con una taza de té como a ella le gustaba y unos chocolates.

Celeste era una mujer de unos treinta y algo de años. Su piel de alabastro con pecas en el puente de la nariz. Sus ojos negros como la noche la miraban con ternura. Su cara en forma de corazón era enmarcada por su cabello castaño corto. En el fondo, Alyssa siempre creyó que una buena madre debía parecerse a Celeste.

-¿Ya terminaste de empacar?

-Si-contestó mientras se sentaba.

-Cariño, sabes que si quieres hablar de todo esto…-dijo un tanto dubitativa.

-Ya, Celi estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo formando una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Dime ¿De quién era la carta de esta mañana? – pregunto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Era de Hogwarts- dijo con un suspiro.

-Vaya, te felicito, es uno de las mejores escuelas mágicas en el mundo.

-Si, solo que…

-Solo que allí no estará Maya ¿Cierto?

-Exacto.

-¿Ya te despediste de ella?

-Si, hoy después del almuerzo. Y fui a buscar a Brad, pero su madre me dijo que estaba en su abuela y no vuelve hasta el miércoles. Así que le dejé una carta. No me gusta irme sin haberlo visto pero no me queda de otra.

-No te preocupes. Él sabrá entender.

Luego de que charlásemos un rato me fui a dormir. Aunque sabía de antemano que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Eran las 5. Apenas había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche.

Me levante y me vestí. Termine de empacar mis cosas y baje a la cocina. Me tomé mi tiempo para preparar el desayuno. Café con muffins y sumo de naranja. Empecé a comer sin apuros, y al rato se me unió Celeste.

-¿Qué harás ahora que me voy?- le pregunté angustiada.

-En estos años ahorre lo suficiente para poner mi propia boticaria.- dijo con simpleza.- Hey, no te preocupes por mí.- dijo al verme alterada.

-Te extrañare.

-Y yo a ti cariño.

Vi el reloj. 7:45. Casi era la hora.

-¿Me ayudas con mis maletas?

-Por supuesto.

Juntas subimos a buscar mis cosas. Las bajó con un movimiento de varitas. La verdad es que era una excusa para no separarme de ella.

Cuando el reloj dio las 8 me puse frente a la chimenea.

Un minuto, dos… nada.

Tres, diez, quince minutos…

Entonces de la chimenea comenzaron a salir llamas verdes, y de allí salió una mujer, morena con largas trenzas y sonrisa amable.

-Hola, yo soy Angelina Johnson.

-Buen día, yo soy Celeste Beckerly, y ella es Alyssa Rochester.

-¿Ya estás lista Alyssa?

-Sí, solo, espere un segundo.

Sin más, me dirigí a Celeste y la abrace fuerte.

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti. Ve, mándame una lechuza mañana.

Me acerque tímidamente a… ¿Mi tía? Y le tome la mano. Primero envió mis maletas por la chimenea y luego nos adentramos juntas, hacia mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los reviews que recibi (:<p>

una nuava chica, que vivira en la casa weasley. El proximo sera de su llegada y como lo vieron freddie y roxanne.

cariños

Micaela 8)


	3. Una Nueva hermana

**Disclaimer: **No se qué tipo de sangre será Rowling, pero sé que no es del mismo grupo que la mía.

* * *

><p><strong>-Una nueva hermana. <strong>_**Roxanne.**_

Siempre había soñado con una hermana mayor. Que me cuidara, me aconsejara, jugara conmigo, y me diera consejos de chicos (aunque solo tuviese 10 años ya pensaba en chico. _Hormonas_). Y mis padres no quisieron darme una hermana mayor. Tampoco un perrito. No, me trajeron al soquete de Frederick (en realidad es solo Fred, pero es tan corto que no suena a reproche).

Según Lucy, tener una hermana no es tan guay, que Meme no es consejera, no se preocupa demasiado por ella, le gasta bromas. Pero sé que en el fondo se admiran, mucho. También sé que Dominique se pelea mucho con Vic, son como opuestos. Vic ama las compras, las muñecas de porcelana, y siempre dice cosas encantadoras. Y Minique odia la moda, ama los chascos y las escobas, y siempre tiene una linda contestación sarcástica para ti. Pero se aman. Luego Hugo tiene a Rose, pero Hugo es chico, y no entiende lo que es ser una chica y tener conversaciones de chicas. Lily tiene a Albus y a Jimmy. Pero James es tan tonto como Fred, y es que son como uña y mugre. Y también eso aplica a Meme, y Dominique, que siempre están con ellos, y hacen bromas, y hablan de chascos y escobas. Y esta Nom, que es casi igual, solo que callado. Y entonces hablar con ellos de cosas de chicas es como hablarle a Lysander de Quidditch o a Anne de chascos. Y Albus es genial, me cae muy bien, pero sigue sin ser una chica. Aunque es divertido que él y Louis nos lleven las bolsas cuando vamos de compras.

No me malinterpreten, amo a Fred, a mis primos y las bromas y las escobas, pero también quiero una hermana mayor, que me comprenda cuando estoy de mal humor y me consuele, que le grite a Fred que es un idiota por mí, y que me preste su ropa.

Pero bueno, es lo que tengo.

Aunque no me debería quejar tanto. La mayoría de las cosas anteriores las cumplen Lucy y Lily, que son como mis hermanas. Y Hugo, que es también como mi hermano, aunque yo lo trate de chica.

Les explico, Lily, Lucy, Hugo y yo somos los menores. Y hay que felicitar a mis padres y tíos por la coordinación. Mi hermano nació a finales de junio. Meme, James y Minique en julio, y Nom el primero de agosto. Bueno, Dominique nacio el 31 de julio, a las 11 y tantas, y despues de las doce nacio Louis. Creo que son los unicos mellizos que conosco que cumplen años distinto día. Luego están Albus y Rose, que son un año menor. Y este año entran juntos en Hogwarts. Y ahora solo quedamos Lucy, Lily, Hugo y yo. Y también Anne Longbottom, porque el suertudo de Frank también se va, con Al y Rosie.

Pero ese día la cosa iba a cambiar. Porque mi papa me dijo que iba a vivir una chica con nosotros. Que era sobrina de mamá, ósea mi prima. Y sabia que tenia la edad de Rose, por eso estaba emocionada.

Era curioso. El día de mi cumpleaños iba a tener una hermana mayor. O eso esperaba.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ese día me levante tarde. Fui a ver a Fred, pero dormía como un muerto. Sonreí, tome un marcador indeleble y sigilosamente le dibuje un bigote en la cara. Que conste que se lo merecía. Había atacado a mi osito Pinky. No es que yo jugase aun con ositos. Lo tenía en la estantería como un recuerdo de mi más tierna infancia, y el de muy brutalmente le saco una oreja. Mi osito merecia su venganza.

Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Me mire en el espejo. Cabello pelirrojo oscuro, más que el de Lily que parece fuego. Ojos negros, como los de mamá. Piel trigueña y pequitas que solo se ven si estas muy cerca. Me alegre al notar que no necesitaba más el banquito para verme en el espejo.

Papá se había ido a la tienda y mama estaba preparando el desayuno, cosa que deduje por el olor a omelet de queso en el aire. Mi favorito. Sonreí y baje corriendo las escaleras de mi casa.

En la cocina estaba mi mami de espaldas, con su delantal y en tacones. Eso quería decir que ya estaba casi lista para irse al trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa.- dijo y me abrazo.

-Gracias mami.- Me senté y me sirvió mi desayuno.

-Cuando termines te vistes, hoy no iras a la escuela, pero te quedas en casa tranquila. Más tarde tu padre los va a buscar para que se queden en la tienda. De allí los busca tu tía…

-Mamá, tengo muchas tías.

-Audrey, o tal vez tu tío Harry. Uno de los dos, lleven ropa porque iremos a cenar a la madriguera. Mañana vamos a ver a tu abuela Eveline. ¿Entendiste?

-Si. Y mi regalo…

Ella solo rodo los ojos mientras sonreía

-Déjaselo a tu padre.- ante lo que no pude evitar hacer puchero.

Entonces vi como entraba alguien. Era una chica, la mire curiosa. No parecía mucho mayor que yo. Tenía el cabello lacio muy negro, más que el de tío trueno (maldita Minique que me pega los apodos). Y tenía ojos de un celeste cielo muy bonito. Entonces me reí internamente, Hugo se había empeñado en explicarme que no todos los ojos celestes son iguales. Como que el de Rosie esta más cerca del azul electrico que del celeste, pero son más claros que los del tío Ron. O que los de tía Luna son más claros que los de tía Fleur. O que los ojos de Dominique son celestes mientras los de Louis son de un Azul intenso. O que los de Lucy son como de los _jeans _desgastados. O que los ojos de Lysander son más claros (y lindos) que los de Lorcan. En fin, era unos centímetros más alta que yo y con la piel muy blanca.

-Tía, aquí está el álbum que buscabas…- su voz se fue apagando al notar mi presencia.

-Oh, gracias Alyssa. Déjame que te presente a mi hija. Roxanne, ella es tu prima Alyssa, que de ahora en más vivirá con nosotros; Alyssa está es Roxanne, hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Feliz cumpleaños.- se me acerco y me beso con delicadeza la mejilla.

-Gracias, me alegro de conocerte. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo también lo espero.

Me di cuenta que si bien, en verdad me deseaba un feliz día, parecía distante. En realidad sonaba muy madura.

-Dime, Roxanne, ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-Hoy cumplo 10, ósea que tengo que esperar otro año para ir a Hogwarts.

-Oh, ¿y ya sabes a que casa quieres ir?

-Si, pienso estar en Gryffindor. La mayoría de mi familia paterna ha estado ahí. Aunque ahora tengo primos en otras casas, no me veo en otra que no sea esa. ¿Y tú? ¿Comienzas este año? ¿En qué casa quieres estar?

-Entro este año. y la verdad aún pensé en que casa podría quedar. Realmente jamás imaginé que iría a Hogwarts.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo vivía en USA, y planeaba asistir al IMW, que es un instituto en Canadá.

-No quiero ser metiche, pero ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a Inglaterra?

-Porque antes yo vivía con mi tío, y este murió la semana pasada...

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Gracias, pero ya no importa. Como te decia, el pariente más cercano que tengo es tía Angelina, que es prima de mi madre.

-Y no sabes nada de Hogwarts- deduje.

-En realidad, solo que es muy prestigiosa, tiene cuatro casas y fue el escenario de una guerra.

-Bueno, si quieres yo te lo puedo explicar.

-Me encantaría.

Mientras desayunábamos le explique todo lo que sabía acerca de las distintas casas. Aunque ella me escuchase atentamente, sabía que en realidad divagaba muy lejos. No me importaba, si ella necesitaba espacio, yo se lo daría.

Mamá estaba leyendo el profeta mientras nosotras charlábamos de Hogwarts. Entonces vimos entrar a un somnoliento Fred. Cuando lo vi empecé a reír descontroladamente, mamá también se reía suavemente y Alyssa solo sonrió, pero era obvio que le resultaba muy cómico. Y es que Freddy aun tenía el bigote dibujado. Él me miro como si estuviese loca.

-Buen día mamá, buen día monstruo, buen día chica que no conozco.

-Fred, ella es tu prima Alyssa, de la que te conte.

- Mucho gusto- le sonrio Alyssa, aun aguantando la risa.

- Encantado de conocerte mientras no entres en mi habitación.

-Claro, pero tu no toques mis cosas, ni me gastes bromas. Aunque creo que lo ultimo te va a costar.

- Me caeras bien. Pero no te confia pardilla.

-Fred. ¿Te lavaste los dientes, hijo?- pregunto mamá.

-Si, mamá. Yo siempre me cepillo los dientes ni bien me levanto.- tanto yo como Alyssa empezamos a reírnos.

-Fred. Sabes que odio que me mientas.

-No te miento, mamita.

-Debes tener una forma muy curiosa de lavarte los dientes.- dijo Alyssa,

-Una que no incluye espejo.- agregue yo.

-Yo sí me cepillo con espejo.

-Hijo…- entonces mamá conjuro un espejo.

Fred abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y subió corriendo las escaleras mientras nosotras nos reímos.

-Sabes, creo que me va a gustar que seamos hermanas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo sonreí radiante y la abrace.

-Yo también creo que vas a ser una gran hermana.

-Y tambien espero que a ni no me hagas bigotes.

- Mientras no te metas con mis ositos, prometo no caricaturizarte- le guiñe un ojo.

- Lo prometo. Pero si me enseñas a hacer bigotes tan elegantes.- dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo. Que no fue mucha.

- Claro, pequeño saltamontes todo esta en el movimiento de la muñeca.- entonces estallamos en risas. Tener una hermana mayor iba a ser genial.

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>Linda Tonks <strong>por su review. Eres la razon de seguir escribiendo (: aun cuando las ideas no acuden.

Un review es una sonrisa (: sino, Roxanne les pintara un bigote.

Saludos

Micaela


	4. Vacaciones sin los padres I

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que hable en ingles con un Americano, se rio y me recordó que rosa era _pink__. _Que yo sepa, JK, si conoce todos los colores.

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones sin los padres I<strong>

- ¿Están seguros que estarán bien, solos, por quince días?

- No te preocupes, padrino. Yo y Victoire nos encargamos de todo.

- Niños recuerden, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamar al abuelo Xeno.- dijo Luna pasándole las valijas a Rolf.

- Ya sabemos, mamá.- dijeron los Scamander, rodando los ojos.

- Por favor, Molly, promete que te comportaras.- dijo Audrey preocupada a su hija.

- Lucy, trata de contener a tu hermana.- dijo en un susurro Percy a su hija menor.

Ambas pelirrojas solo rieron, y les recordaron cuanto los amaban.

-James, por favor, sin alborotos. Albus, cuida a las chicas, pero no seas cretino. Lily, suerte. Los amo.

-Nosotros también te amamos, mamá.- Dijeron los Potter.

-Azucena, cuida a tus primos.

-Si, tío Harry.

- Y controla a Fred, lo necesitara, si no quiere que Angelina lo mate. Cuídate cariño.

-Tú también, tío trueno.

-Victoire, cuida de tus hermanos.- Dijo Bill abrazando a sus dos hijas, mientras Fleur le prodigaba cariños a su único varón.

-Scorpius cuídate, te amo hijo.- Dijo emocionada Astoria. Mientras Draco los miraba, enternecido.

-Fred, haz muchas bromas y cuida a Roxanne y Alyssa. Roxanne, mantente alejada del Scamander y Alyssa tu cuida a Albus.

-George...- Angelina lo miro feo.

-Angie tiene razón. Roxie puedes estar con tu novio, pero dile que si se propasa contigo y deja a Albus ser Aly...

-¡George!

-¿Si, mi amor?- pregunto con cara de corderito degollado.

-Frederick, si me entero que tu, o tus hermanas cometen una idiotez, pobres de ustedes.- y se marcho a saludar al resto de sus sobrinos.

-Rose, no dejes que tus primos cometan locuras.

-Hugo. no dejes que Scorpius se acerque demasiado a Rosie.

-Adelanten sus deberes de verano.

-Y recuerda que siempre le puedes jugar una broma...

-Ronald. No seas infantil.

-Louis, por favor. Controla al Scamander.- le dijo por lo bajo Percy al chico Veelo.

-Por supuesto, tío.

-Frank, recuerda ir una vez a la semana a casa a ver el invernadero de tu papa, por la cantina no te preocupes la cuida tu tío Garret. Annabeth...

-Anne.- Le corrigió su hija hastiada.

-Anne- dijo con amor Hannah Longbottom- te amo hija, cuídate.

Con tranquilidad el señor Weasley se acerco a Dominique.

-¿Cuándo llegan los otros?- le susurro. La pelirroja lo abrazo.

-Eres el mejor, abuelito. Llegan en media hora, todos. Vienen de casa de Nick y de Jhon. Te voy a extrañar, cuídate.

-Tú también, cielo.

-Cuídense, mis niños. Los amo a todos.- Dijo emocionada Molly a todos los jóvenes de la sala. Quienes la envolvieron en un abrazo gigantesco.

Luego de un centenar de emotivas despedidas los mayores salieron al patio.

Afuera todo el clan Weasley (Molly y Arthur, sus hijos y sus respectivas parejas) los matrimonios Longbottom, Scamander, Malfoy, Spinnet y Wood, se colocaron frente de una hilera de objetos extraños. Desde una lata de frijoles, hasta un despertador roto. Trasladores. Los tomaron con una mano, mientras con la otra saludaban a sus niños. Cuando en el salón el reloj anunciaba las diez, los adultos desaparecieron.

-Sabrina ¡Eres la mejor!- grito eufórico y saltando James, a la vez que abrazaba a la rubia.

Un carraspeo por parte de Nom los separo bruscamente. Louis no le hacía gracia ese contacto. James se separo de la joven sonrojada. Menos mal que Danielle no llegaba aun o ya lo habría castrado.

Se preguntarán ¿A que vienen las despedidas, la partida y el festejo de los jóvenes? Pues verán, como recordaran* o no, el padre de Sabrina solia trabajar para El Profeta. Hacia unos años se había abierto para instalar su propia cadena de hoteles justo con su esposa. Su más nuevo establecimiento en Hawái empezaba a recibir muchos visitantes. Pero para incentivar aun más a los turistas, que mejor que hubiese huéspedes estrellas. Y quien podía cumplir ese trabajo además de los héroes de la segunda guerra. Con mucho esfuerzo entre todos los Weasley y compañía consiguieron que accedieran a partir hacia el pacifico. Los Capriati extendieron su invitación también a los Malfoy alegando que eran grandes empresarios del mundo mágico y potenciales inversores. Así, los mayores decidieron que para seguridad del mundo mágico, mejor dejaban a TODOS los jóvenes juntos al cuidado de los jóvenes adultos, Teddy y Victoire. Además, en secreto, Arthur y Molly les había permitido invitar a sus otros amigos (Dennise Clearwater, los hermanos Zabini, Nataniel Nott, Chad Beckett y Danielle Loverey) Además de que Victoire y Teddy habían llamado a su propia pandilla. (Marcus Chang y Diana Carter; Eric Miller y Joanne Thomas).

Todos los jóvenes se sentaron, en el patio, a esperar a sus amigos/parejas. Rosie escuchaba atentamente una anécdota de Lily, mientras le trenzaba el pelo a una casi dormida Roxanne. Lucy paseaba con Lorcan. Louis, Lysander, James, Fred y Thomas planeaban bromas para después de vacaciones. Scorpius se pasaba una quaffle con Alyssa, mientras Azucena los miraba y narraba los tantos imaginarios. Frank jugaba al Snap Explosivo con Hugo y Albus. Anne se pintaba las uñas con Serena y Meme, la Huflepuff de amarillo y negro, la Griffyndor de rojo y dorado y la Slytherin verde y plateado. Teddy y Victoire estaban liándose tras el cerezo y Minique leía una de las nuevas historias de Sabrina, mientras esta le explicaba las partes que no entendía a la pelirroja.

Luego de un rato, todas las chicas habían hecho una ronda. Le habían arrebatado la quaffle a Scor y se la pasaban mientras se hacían preguntas unas a las otras. Los chicos, por su parte, se habían acostado en el suelo, pero en lugar de charlar se habían quedado todos dormidos. Mientras ellos paseaban por los jardines de Morfeo, aparecieron de la nada sus invitados. Ante la mirada de las muchachas, se materializaron uno a uno, todos. Danielle había aterrizado con sus tacos de vértigo, encima de la espalda del pobre Frank mientras que sus amadas maletas Louis Vuitton cayeron sobre el desafortunado Scorpius, que se despertó sobresaltado. Dennise, con su falta de práctica en viajes mágicos, había caído sentada sobre Lysander, y accidentalmente había pateado a Thomas tratando de levantarse. Nataniel, para su regocijo, había aterrizado sobre el estomago de Fred, quien al sentir una molestia en el abdomen, gruño y se volteo, tirando al chico Nott y prosiguió con sus ronquidos. Jonathan había aterrizado justo al lado de James. Levanto una ceja para después sentarse encima del dormido, quien ni siquiera se inmuto. Nick había aparecido con elegancia justo al lado de Hugo. Paso por encima de él (dejándole marcada una pisada en medio de la espalda) para ayudar a Dennise a levantarse. Eric, Diana, Marcus y Joanne aterrizaron riéndose. Eric se encargo de patear un poco a Teddy para despertarlo. Chad, mientras tanto estaba parado con su balón de futbol americano, y un grupo de bolsos a un lado.

-¡Vicky!- Gritaron Diana y Marcus nada más ver a _su_ rubia, despertando así a los últimos dormilones.

-¡CHICOS!- corrió a abrazarlos con emoción.

-Ted, hermano despierta.- le dijo con pataditas Eric al joven de pelo celeste a sus pies.

-Eric, deja de patearlo.- Le dijo severamente Joanne mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.- Me alegro de verte.- dijo finalmente abrazándolo.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos...

-¡Dani! Llegaste.- Corrió a abrazarla Rose seguida de Sabrina, Alyssa y Azucena.

-Las extrañe mucho.- Les dijo la ojiverde abrazándolas a todas.

-Claro, y a nosotros, tus mejores amigos, simplemente, nos pisas.- Le recrimino Frank desde el piso sobre el cual estaban paradas todas las chicas.

- Un abrazo, creo yo, sería más apropiado.- Mascullo Scorpius, tratando de deshacerse de las maletas que lo aplastaban.

- Por mí, sigue pisándolos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa Albus.- ¿A mí no me extrañaste?

-Claro que si.-Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Muchos abrazos. Mira Dani, allá esta James, _tu_ novio.- le dijo algo molesta Alyssa jalado a Albus hacia sí misma.

-No seas celosa.

-Muérete Potter. No soy celosa.

-Danielle.- James sonrió a la chica para envolverla en un tierno abrazo y darle un beso casto en los labios, arrancándole así una sonrisa a los dos. Albus, Scorpius y Frank rodaron los ojos. Su hermanita había conseguido alguien que la cuidase. Ellos se asegurarían de que jamás la lastimara, aunque sabían que eso no pasaría jamás por la mente de Jamie.

Por su lado Meme era mucho menos sutil. Había corrido a estampar sus labios en los de Nataniel ni bien se hubo levantado. Y este respondió gustoso. Fred y Louis los miraron rojos de indignación, para luego percatarse que Minique estaba enganchada al cuello de Jonathan dándole besitos por toda la cara. ¿Acaso esas chicas no conocían el sentido común? ¿Cómo se les ocurría comportarse de esa manera? ¿En qué cabeza cabía... Cuando abrieron la boca para decir algo, escucharon un grito.

-¡POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLIN! ¿Qué diantres están haciendo?- les grito furico Ted, con su cabello color rojo fuego.

-Bueno Teddy, si no me equivoco, se están explorando las faringes mutuamente.- le dijo en tono de sabelotodo Eric.

-Me extraña que no lo sepas Ted.- Le dijo con sorna Marcus- Es el paso previo a acostarse. Tú sabes, el acto de reproducción humana, comúnmente llamado sexo.

- Cállense, los dos. Y ustedes señoritas ¿No les da vergüenza, mostrar estos espectáculos? ¿Qué ejemplo creen que les dan a los más jóvenes? ¿Qué pueden llegar a pensar Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, de todo esto? Sus padres ¿Qué pensarían si las vieran?

-Por favor, Ted no seas aguafiestas.- Le dijo John con una sonrisa, que se fue apagando ante la mirada asesina que le prodigo Lupin.

- A ver si nos entendemos _Remus- _le dijo firmemente Dominique.- Primero estamos saludando a nuestros novios de la misma manera en la que hace un rato, tú te estabas besuqueando con Vicky tras el cerezo. Segundo, adoro a Lucy y Roxanne, pero he visto como metían sus lenguas hasta las campanillas de mis mejores amigos, sin objetar nunca nada.

- Tercero- continúo con el discurso Molly.- ni Lily ni Roxanne ni tu ni nadie dirán nada de esto porque no les incumbe. A ninguno, de la misma manera que nosotros no divulgamos los rollos de nadie. Cuarto, no haríamos esto de estar aquí nuestro padres. Como no están, lo hacemos. Se llama tener sentido común. Y por último, seamos sinceros Lupin- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica la pelirroja- A nadie aquí lo trajo la cigüeña. Si estamos hoy y aquí, presentes, es porque nuestros padres llegaron más lejos que unos cuantos besos. Así que ahora_, shú._ Ve a ensayar tu papel de monja en otra parte. _Shú shú. _

Nott miro con orgullo a su pelirroja. Solo ella podía ser tan directa y defender tan bravamente todo lo que era suyo. Tomo su rostro y la beso otra vez. Ignorando por completo los gruñidos de los Weasley.

John por su parte abrazaba con ternura a Dominique, mientras le decía lo lista, sexy, testaruda, maravillosa y encantadora que era, y lo mucho que la quería. Y esta a su vez le prodigaba a su novio besos como premio por cada cumplido. Lo que le encantaba es que, él, nunca se empeñaba en recordarle lo hermosa que era, como otros novios (zoquetes) anteriores. Siempre que la alababa era por ella, por su personalidad y su carácter.

Mientras, Dennise, había sido abordada por sus amigas que la abrazaban, le preguntaban por su familia, si estaba bien, si se había golpeado, y si quería comer algo o descansar. Ella solo se levanto y abrazo a Hugo, que era el único que no la atosigaba con preguntas. Para luego voltear a sus amigas y saludarlas como se debía. Luego Chad llego a saludarlas a todas, y chocar manos con Hugo. Nick, abrazaba a sus "hermanitas" con ternura, mientras Chad les daba sus abrazos de oso.

Luego de haberse saludado todos (cosa que llevo un rato entre risas, bromas, insultos, abrazos y besos robados) Louis, Lorcan, James y Ted se encargaron de llevar el equipaje adentro. ¿Por qué ellos? Fácil. Perdieron en piedra, papel y tijeras.

La casa estaba llena.

El primer piso estaba la habitacion de los señores Weasley, por lo que ese lugar era Sacrosanto. El que lo tocase, podia irse arrepintiendo antes que llegaran los dueños y lo calcinaran la habitación que solía pertenecer a Percy, en el segundo rellano, estaban Albus, Scor, Frank, Jonathan y Nataniel. En el tercer piso había dos habitaciones. En la antigua pieza de Ginny, estaban: Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, Anne y Dennise. En la del frente, la de los gemelos, estaban: James, Fred, Louis, Lorcan, Lysander y Thomas. En la habitación de Ronald, se quedaban Hugo, Chad, Nick, Teddy, Marcus y Eric. En la habitacione de huéspedes, que habían agregado los señores Weasley unos cuantos años atrás, se quedaban Dominique, Meme, Serena, Victoire, Joanne y Diana. En el ático habían armado tres camas grandes una al lado de la otra, donde dormían Rose, Alyssa, Azucena, Danielle y Sabrina.

Ese día cada quien comió lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera. Eso sí, el que usaba la cocina, limpiaba la cocina. En eso Teddy y Victoire fueron inflexibles. Si no todo seria un chiquero.

La mayoría se desvelo esa noche y pocos respetaron la disposición de cuartos. Danielle y Azucena habían bajado en la noche a charlar con Albus, Frank y Scor, hasta tarde, tanto que se quedaron dormidas allí, y John y Nat tuvieron que ir a dormir al ático. Por suerte para ellos se encontraron con Lysander y Louis. Rose, Sabrina y Alyssa habían bajado a jugar Snap Explosivo con Dennise y Anne, y como las cinco se durmieron jugando, Roxanne y Lily habían ido a dormir con sus hermanos. Fred al ver a su hermana en short y pijama, había fulminado a Lysander previniendo los pensamientos que le pudiesen cruzar por la mente y le mando a dormir lejos para que Roxie se acostara en su cama. Lily hubiese preferido irse con Frank a dormir, pero allí se encontraba Albus. James simplemente empujo al ocupante de la cama más próxima, en este caso Nom, quien se marcho medio zombie a buscar otra cama. Cuando estaban todos dormidos, y al ver que el pesado de Louis no estaba, Lucy entro de puntitas al cuarto, hasta la cama del fondo. Allí zarandeo levemente a Lorcan.

-Lorcan.-le llamo bajito.- Lorcan.

-Mmm... Mama fue Lysan, te lo juro.

-Lorcan, no soy tu mama. Despierta.- Le dijo, zarandeándolo un poquito

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa?

- Rose se durmió en mi cama, y en su habitación están Lysan, Nat, Jhon y Louis. No tengo donde dormir. ¿Puedo dormir aquí, contigo?- Dijo haciéndole pucheritos

El rubio sonrió, le hizo un lugarcito y levanto las sabanas para que la chica entrara. Ella se acurruco contenta contra su pecho. Lorcan deposito un suave beso en su frente, para luego dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. La pelirroja aprecio a su novio un rato, antes de dejarse vencer, tambien, vencer por el sueño.

* * *

><p>*En mi fic <em>Nana Weasley <em>en el capitulo dedicado a Sabrina, pueden encontrar que se nombra a sus padres, italianos, que se mudaron desde su patria a Gran Bretaña. Por causas de su trabajo en El Profeta y su madre es Muggle y Doctora

**Les gusto? No? Cuentenlo en un review (:**


End file.
